Owners of smart phones can use their smart phones to access a variety of sensitive resources. Examples of such sensitive resources include the smart phones themselves, locally stored data, user accounts, virtual private networks (VPNs), online databases, remote content servers, and online games, to name a few.
Typically, to access a sensitive resource, the smart phone owner enters a personal identification number (PIN) or passcode into the smart phone. The entered PIN is then compared with an expected PIN to determine whether the owner is authentic. If the entered PIN is the same as the expected PIN, the smart phone owner is granted access to the sensitive resource.